Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse Lives on
by Jacks-Bonny-Lass
Summary: Jack sparrow meets up with you. Unhappy with your current living conditions, you agree to help Sparrow out; in exchange that he takes you with him. Encounter adventure and excitement… and possibly romance?
1. Default Chapter

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse Lives on  
Chapter One: The Prisoner  
  
I sat in the jailhouse waiting for my uncle to finish. 'This is just a lovely place for a young woman like myself to spend her days,' I thought, 'dirt floors, crude criminals, and an uncle who doesn't even pay me any attention unless he's in need of something.' I scratched out my name that I had been writing on the dirt floor and threw down the stick, letting out a sigh of impatience.  
  
"Quite yer bellyachin," my Uncle Cleo scolded.  
  
I leaned back on the bench and gazed out the window. Across the street I saw a young couple about my age. The girl was laughing at the young man who appeared to be telling a story. How I longed to live like that. To have not a care in the world; to just do what I wanted when I wanted. But alas, I could not allow myself to think those thoughts; it would just make my life seem more miserable.  
  
Ever since my parents died, 3 years ago, I had been living with my Uncle. I had inherited nothing, but my uncle on the other hand. he had inherited a maid. I did the cooking and the cleaning while my uncle sat around the jailhouse feeling important.  
  
Suddenly, in the middle of my reminiscing, the doors flew open and in stepped a group of people- four men in uniform and a fifth in irons. He had long dark hair, tanned skin, and mysterious attire.  
  
"Cleo, is there a cell ready? We've got ourselves a pirate," the larger of the four men announced, obviously feeling quite proud of himself.  
  
My uncle scrambled to his feet and grabbed the keys that were hanging on a nail on the wall. The men followed him, but as they walked past me, the dark haired man. the pirate. turned to me. He bowed his head slightly and gave me a sly sort of half smile. I just stared on in amazement as the men pushed him forward.  
  
After locking him in, the four men and my uncle walked back into the office where I was.  
  
"Yes, yes, he'll be hanged tomorrow evening," I heard the one with the beard state.  
  
"The sooner the better if ya ask me," the other answered. I strained to hear more, but they were talking in hushed voices. They obviously didn't think it appropriate for me to hear their conversation. I wanted to shout that if they didn't think this proper for me, then why am I forced to spend my days at a jail?  
  
A few minutes later the five of them stepped outside. They stood talking out there for a while, then my uncle popped his head back inside.  
  
"I'm goin down to the bar for a drink. Stay here and keep watch. If anyone comes a'lookin for me, tell 'em where I'm at." With that he closed the door, not even waiting for a reply.  
  
I sighed again, and picked up the stick I had been drawing in the dirt with. I started to trace my name over again when I heard a thump in the cell room. It was the pirate. I looked up at the doorway and bit my lip. If my uncle caught me back there he would be furious. But then again, if this time would be like all the others, he wouldn't be back for a few more hours.  
  
I slowly stood up and tiptoed to the doorway. I could hear the pirate humming a tune, but couldn't make out what it was. I peeked around the corner, my heart pounding in my chest. He was sitting against the bars, his back facing me. I quietly turned the corner, in full sight now if he were to turn around. He was holding his hat in his hands, turning it slowly around, in beat with his tune.  
  
I took another step closer.  
  
"I'm guessin ya haven't never saw a pirate before, then?"  
  
I froze. He stood up, dusted off his pants, placed his hat back on his head, and turned to face me.  
  
"Didn't startle ya did I, Love?" he smiled the same sly smile again.  
  
"N-No," I stammered, trying to regain my composure.  
  
"No I didn't startle ya, or no ya aint never seen a pirate?" He asked coyly, reaching up and grasping the bars of the cell. I walked calmly up to him, trying to prove my confidence- to him and to myself.  
  
I took a deep breath. "No, I have never seen a pirate before nor did you startle me." I was only a few feet away now, and very surprised to realize just how handsome this man was; beautiful really.  
  
The pirate rested his chin on the bar, studying me with his piercing eyes, and then asked me my name in a hushed, growly voice. I told it to him and he nodded.  
  
"And yours?" I asked.  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow," He announced, taking a small bow, as if he were world-renowned. I nodded my head upon hearing his name.  
  
"You know. there's talk about you going to the noose tomorrow." I stated, not necessarily to scare or offend him, just to tell him what I had heard. I figured that I was no more on my uncle's side of things than this Captain Jack Sparrow's. For all I knew, Mr. Sparrow could be a very good man. or at least a better man than my uncle, which wouldn't take much trying.  
  
"Well I figured as much, although I don't see what I was actually convicted of," he wondered aloud.  
  
"Well you are a pirate are you not?" "May I ask you a question?" he asked. I nodded. "What do you think makes piracy so terribly dreadful?" "Well." I thought, "They steal, and murder, and..." I couldn't think of any other traits.  
  
"Well then, if that's what makes me so terrible, and no one has witnessed any of these awful acts to prove that I have ever even committed them, then why- may I ask you- am I here?"  
  
I didn't know what to say; I just shrugged. "I wasn't the one who put you there. how should I know?. It's not like my uncle would tell me anything." Jack's eyes darted back up at me.  
  
"He wouldn't?"  
  
"Are you kidding? He hardly talks to me as it is, let alone to tell me of such things that aren't for young womens' ears.. No, no, he wouldn't. Trust me."  
  
"I see.. That's intresting.. That's intresting.." I looked over at him suspiciously.  
  
"What's interesting?"  
  
"Well," He paused, "'ere's how I see it. You aren't 'appy at home, aye?"  
  
I paused, not knowing how to answer such a question.  
  
"I mean, who would be?" His arms were waving around wildly as he explained himself. If I wasn't so uncomfortable I would have laughed. "Sittin 'round a jailhouse every day- can't say I blame ya. But now, 'ere's the important part." His eyes narrowed, and his voice lowered, "I'm not 'appy 'ere neither. What'ya say to. er. helping me out a little?" He was holding his breath. Waiting for an answer.  
  
"So. what you're requesting is that I let you out- let you go free, and I'll sit around here waiting for my uncle to get back who will be just a little more than furious at me?"  
  
"No. What I'm requesting is that you let me out- let me go free, and I'll take you ,with me, and when you're uncle gets back he can be a little more than furious all by his onesy. Savvy?" He grinned triumphantly.  
  
I turned and walked out of the room. How dare he think I would let him out! A criminal . A pirate.?!?  
  
That night I went home with my uncle as usual. I made dinner, I cleaned up, and I hemmed a few of his clothes that needed it. But the whole while I couldn't get my mind of that pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow. He would be hanged tomorrow. Deep down I knew what I had to do. I had known back when I was still at the jailhouse.  
  
That night, when my uncle finally dismissed me, I went to my room and I packed. 


	2. Welcome to Tortuga

Hey again. Thanks sooo much for the replies, they mean a lot to me ( I have the first few chapters written already, but I'm going to put them up one at a time so that I can get feedback and see if, perhaps, I should change something.  
  
Oh, I read over my last chapter and I realized that I didn't review it enough- a few mistakes (so please excuse them ;)). Also, if anyone can tell me how to make my words italic and such, I would really appreciate it (  
  
************* "Aye!! I knew ya'd come!"  
  
"Shhh!!" I set my suitcase down and unlocked his cell. The click of the lock echoed throughout the empty jailhouse.  
  
"So what made ya come back fer me Love? Twas my good looks, twasn't it?" He slid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him, but I awkwardly backed away feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"No. In case you don't remember, I also want to leave."  
  
"Aye. but ya could have done it alone Las. I see no profit for you in takin' me along," He gazed down at me with that same sly smile spread across his face that I had seen so many times that day.  
  
"Well that's where you're wrong, Captain Sparrow. Now I have someone to carry my bag," I gazed back up at him with a triumphant grin on my face. He winked, then reached over, his face centimeters away from mine, and took the bag from my grasp.  
  
"We best be off," he breathed, turning away quickly, leaving me dazed and trembling from the closeness. I left the keys in the cell lock and we climbed back out the window where I had entered.  
  
Once outside, we made a made a mad dash for the docks. Climbing aboard a small merchant ship, we took sail.  
  
"Nothin' like a clear night out on the ocean," He spoke in a quiet, faraway tone. I looked up from where I was sitting, wrapped in a blanket on the deck floor. It was a small boat, so he was in no need of my help. "And you just wait till mornin'. only thing between you and that horizon is a vast sheet of water." He spread his hands out in front of him, emphasizing the extent of the sea. As he spoke with such a soft, gentle voice, I couldn't help but realize just how happy I was to be out in the middle of the ocean with this man. A man. A stranger. A pirate who I had only met hours before.  
  
We sailed for a while, speaking softly about things we planned on doing now that we were both free.  
  
"I suppose we can just let 'er drift fer now," he announced. I noticed he was having a difficult time of keeping his eyes open. Eyes that were outlined darkly with coal. He let down the sails and dropped down next to me.  
  
"Room in that blanket fer two?" He asked with a wink. My cheeks burned hot, but I lifted up the one side and he slid in next to me, taking off his hat and setting it down next to him. "It's a chilly night, aye Love?" He slid his arm around my shoulders for the second time that night. I pushed my apprehension out of the way; after all, it was a cold night. After a few minutes, I finally was able to relax in his arms and rested my head on his chest. He smelled of rum and the sea, I sighed and closed my eyes. Somehow I felt safe with him. I must have fallen asleep immediately, and a heavy sleep at that, for when I awoke he was nowhere to be seen; and we were tied up to a dock. I stood up, dazed and confused, looking out into the early morning twilight. Sailors were just gathering around their ships, preparing themselves for the day ahead. Where was I?  
  
I looked out past the docks and I could make out some store fronts in town: a bakery, a blacksmith, and an Inn with a bar. He wouldn't have just left, would he? I started to get mad. I had rescued him! He couldn't just abandon me in some foreign settlement! I got out of the ship and began to walk into town. I passed a sign that read, "Welcome to Tortuga". It was a dumpy sort of town. One that, I could tell, came alive at night.  
  
Walking past the bakery I felt my stomach churn at the smell of the delicious pastries, but I kept going past the blacksmith, stopping in front of the Inn. Perched outside was a woman with a rather. well. extremely. low cut dress. I looked past her and into the bar.  
  
I didn't know too much about Jack Sparrow, but I knew so much as to assume he'd be there. I took a deep breath and walked into the already crowded, smoky bar. There were card games going on in one corner, a drunken, passed out man in the middle of the room under a table, and sitting at the bar, with a shot glass and a bottle of rum, was Cap'n Jack.  
  
I marched over to him and cleared my throat. He turned with a rather stupefied look on his face, as if it were hard to distinguish who I was, then with a hiccup he grinned gleefully.  
  
"AYE!! Glad ya came, Love. Sit on down here next to Ol' Jack and lemmie pour ya a shot o' rum, aye?" He was waving his arms around, motioning to the chair next to him, with such enthusiasm I couldn't help but smile. I sat next to him and took the bottle out of his rapidly swinging arms and set it to the side.  
  
"I think 'Ol' Jack' has had enough to drink for now," I giggled, patting him on the shoulder. He swallowed what was left in his shot glass, and smacked it back down on the counter.  
  
"Well," He bellowed, unaware of just how loud he was actually talking, "I believe we should be on our way." I giggled, putting my finger to my mouth, about to tell him to be quiet, when I heard a voice from behind me.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" I turned around to see a man grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Mr... Mr. Gibbs!" Jack returned the smile, hiccupping again slightly, "Good to see ya, Mate." Jack introduced me to his friend, who was very friendly, taking my hand and giving me a warm welcome. "I was just about to send out word- let'n the old crew know I was 'ere." He stood up, straightened his jacket (to no real avail), and seemed to turn real 'business-like' all of a sudden. "Seein' if any of ya scalawags were up fer some more sailin'."  
  
"Ye know I am- not sure 'bout the others, but I'm always up fer some fun. Bound to be some o'the old crew on this rock crazy enough to come along again." "One can only hope so," Jack grinned mischievously, swaying back onto his stool. "So what is it yer plannin' now cap'n?" "Eh-" he glanced over at me and then leaned over to Gibbs again, "I think. we shall wait 'till our meetin' tonight to discuss said plans." Jack gave him a stern look and ever so slightly nodded his head toward me. Ever so slightly, but I noticed.  
  
Before Gibbs left, Jack pulled him to the side. I could only make out a few words, they didn't talk long, but the tone of the conversation seemed rather serious.  
  
He turned back to me after Gibbs left with a fake smile plastered across his face.  
  
"I had to tell 'im about the." he waved his hands about, trying to get the right word, "the.erm. rum! Aye, about how good this here rum is." I stared at him, my one eyebrow raised, making it quite obvious I did not believe him.  
  
"The rum?"  
  
"Aye," He nodded, "Rum." I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Well, if we are done here, I'd like to go because I'm starving," I felt like my stomach was going to start digesting itself. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, so I didn't have the energy to try and find out what it was they had actually been talking about. I wouldn't expect him to tell me the truth anyway, who was I that he would tell his secrets to? We had only just met, and he was a pirate. He stood up next to me and agreed that he was also hungry (Rum doesn't lie good on an empty stomach. "Even this here wonderful rum that Gibbs had been so interested in hearin' about."). We went to the bakery and he ordered a few danishes for each of us. We ate them on our way back to the ship. As we walked I wondered what it was that he had been talking to Gibbs about. Was he as good a man as I had thought? I mean, he was a pirate. should I still believe that he could be trusted? 


	3. The Curse Lives on

Even though I only got ONE review. . . which makes me wonder how many people are reading/enjoying this. . . I've decided to post up another chapter. . . hope you enjoy it ;)  
  
************************************  
  
"I think it'd be best if you waited here. We won't be but a little while, and that way you can. . . unpack yer things and rest a little." I followed him onto the deck of a different boat. It was a great deal larger than the little boat we had "commandeered", and its appearance gave me chills.  
  
"Ah," he sighed to himself, "Good to be aboard the Pearl again." He stroked the side of the ship fondly. I followed him further, taking notice of the black sails billowing in the wind above us. We continued below deck, to the Captain's chambers. "Here ya go, Love." He set my bag down on the bed.  
  
"I'd actually like to come along if that's ok. I'm really not all that tired," I persisted, wanting desperately to go along to the meeting.  
  
"Er. I don't think that would be best. . . Lotta rough scalawags gonna be there," he chuckled, "wouldn't want anything happenin' to you now would we?" I looked at him suspiciously, but forced myself not to address the subject anymore.  
  
"I should be back in a little. Just make yerself at home." He gave me one last smile before closing the door behind him.  
  
I looked around the room. There was a bed against the wall on my right, shelves built into the wall straight ahead, and a trunk in the left corner. I sighed and plopped down on the mattress.  
  
'Well,' I thought, 'there's only one thing I can do.' And with that I hopped up and headed back up to the deck.  
  
As I approached the end of the docks I spotted Mr. Gibbs. I darted behind the "Welcome to Tortuga" sign planted at the end of the docks to watch where he was headed. He sauntered past the bakery where we had bought breakfast that morning and continued on into the bar. 'Of course,' I thought, 'where else would Jack have a meeting?'  
  
I waited a while behind the large wooden sign before I decided it was safe, and I approached the Inn. On the porch I spotted three men heading my way. One had a parrot on his shoulder that kept squawking while the other two rambled on in conversation. As they passed me and headed into the bar, I heard the one mention Jack's name. I watched them as they strolled straight through the bar (easier said than done. . .) and into a back room.  
  
Glancing around the bar I realized that no one in there was attending the meeting. They must all be in the back room.  
  
I crept around the side of the building until I spotted a window. Peering in, I spotted Jack seated at the head of a long table, his boots perched on the corner and crossed at the ankle. There were quite a few men in the small room with him; all seemed to be listening very intently to what he was saying.  
  
I tiptoed around the corner of the building and to my delight there was a door. I pressed my ear to the keyhole and could just make out what was being said.  
  
"So what yer tellin' us is that the li'l monkey took the gold pennants to the prisoners? If that be so, the monkey would have the curse, not the crew."  
  
"The monkey can't get cursed but once. The curse states that any -mortal- that removes but a single piece shall be cursed, but the monkey is immortal after swiping just but one pennant. So the first mortal that took one of the many gold pieces the monkey had swiped was cursed as well."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy, but why would Barbosa's crew want the curse back after all that time of wantin' it lifted?"  
  
"Two reasons. One, they were headed fer the gallows; and two, they want revenge on me. . . fer killin' Barbosa and takin' the Pearl."  
  
"Just tell us what ye're plannin' Cap'n," this voice I recognized as Gibbs', "ye haven't led us wrong yet."  
  
"I 'eard they are docked on an island by the name of Cyprus- It's a couple o' miles off the Isla de Meurta-"  
  
"YOU!" I gasped as I was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and spun around.  
  
"I-I-" I stammered, unable to breathe, to the very large, burly man hovering over me.  
  
He swung open the door to the meeting and shoved me inside, causing me to stumble to the floor.  
  
"Look what we 'ave 'ere Cap'n- a li'l spy sittin' outside the door." Jack stood, a look of amusement and surprise on his face.  
  
"It's all right Skud," he addressed the burly man. He took me gently by the arm and led me over to where he was sitting.  
  
"Gentlemen," he introduced me, and gave me a seat next to his. "I suppose you've 'eard most of what's been said then, aye?" He gave me a grim smile as I nodded, still having difficulty speaking.  
  
"Well. . . I suppose it'd only be fair fer ya to hear the rest - this meetin's just about over. . . Only thing left to tell ya is my plan," Jack's voice lowered and his eyes narrowed, bringing his attention back to the whole room, "I've 'eard there is another way to lift the curse. . ." He pointed his right index finger and squinted his eyes in thought, "I'm not sure what it is. . . but there's supposed to be an inscription on the side of the stone chest, statin' what it is ya need to do. We need ta go to the Isla de Meurta and fetch it. 'Tis the only way, are ya with me?"  
  
"Aye!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Aye! I'll be meetin everyone back at the Pearl then- we'll need to be settin' off as soon as possible, so get goin'," With that everyone was up. I felt Jacks hand wrap around my arm again, just above my elbow, and he pulled me out the back door while everyone left through the bar. Around the corner he stopped and turned to me.  
  
"So. . . I suppose that now ya know everything, yer wantin' to go back home?" I noticed a trace of, what appeared to be, sadness in his voice.  
  
"I. . ." I didn't know what to say. I was mad at him. Mad for keeping this dangerous secret from me. Mad for not appreciating what I had done for him. Mad for not treating me like an equal. Mad because maybe I thought more of him than I should have.  
  
If what I had heard were true, we would all be facing very real danger. I would be sailing with pirates. To escape dead people that could not die. Dead people who wanted revenge on the man I rescued from jail. This was insane! Why in the world would I want to stay with him? Why did I want to stay with him? My head was spinning; I closed my eyes in relentless confusion.  
  
I felt a hand gently touch my forehead, brushing a strand of hair from my face and my thoughts came to an immediate holt. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jack gazing affectionately into them.  
  
"Don't go home," he breathed so quietly I had to strain to hear them.  
  
Immediately I knew what I had to do. Immediately I could label all my emotions that had been so brutally confusing. I took his hand that was touching my face. I brought his fingers to my mouth and lightly kissed them, surprising even myself on my boldness.  
  
"I won't," I breathed back.  
  
*********  
  
This is the last chapter I have done, I hope everyone likes this so far- please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
